feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Usakii/Fourm Ideas~
♦♢ There are three things in this world to fear, tide at high moon, the anger of a gentle man and a corpses will to live ♢♦ Life and death. The two kings on the throne of mortality. Two different realms, so similar, but not the same. One, simple, difference that sets the two apart. One, simple, difference that prevents and mortal human to have one foot in each world. The dead stay dead, and the living stay alive. But what about those who linger? The victims of tragedy and suffering? Those who linger in between? Whether it be that they are comatose, legally dead or on the brink of death, they don't belong in either realm, so where do their restless souls go? Life and death are states of mind when the two collide, they create a grey area, a combination of the enlightenment of heaven and the eternal damnation of hell. Mortals call this land; The Void. The Void has one purpose and one purpose alone, to pass judgement on its inhabitants. The circumstances that lead them into this world were so, so, utterly devastating that their souls still cling on to the promise of life like parasites, yet, it is too late for them to return to the lives they once lived. So what happens to them? What happens to the damned souls of the stray? They're given a second chance. Reincarnation, the best thing that could happen to a soul is offered to them on a silver platter, with only one thing standing in their way. A dead man needs to survive. Despite their seemingly tender promise, The Void is a hellish death trap that only adds to the despair of their tragic circumstance, even time here seems to be slurred with the drag of cold death, with one second in the mortal world being one year in The Void. It is a dense forest filled with the souls of those who were killed in their quest and the abnormal demons who murdered them in cold blood, trying to turn their souls into a creature called a Strigoi so that they can accompany their demonic enemies in massacring their companions. You see, not everyone who finds themselves in the Void are completely innocent. The victims, or Tragics, as they're crudely nicknamed, cling onto their last ribbons of life due to a strong emotional current that swept through them at the time of their death, giving a corpse a will to live. This emotion could be anything to the happiness of a successful suicide victim, the hatred of a murderer finally being caught and the terror of an innocent child in a car accident. The variations of emotions that passed through these people vary so much so, it is near impossible to know if a person is worthy of the gift of life once more. In a forest filled with the living dead, vengeful and peaceful ghosts and vengeful traitors, who can you really trust? What have you got to lose? Your life? Rules You must follow AJCW/AJGW's rules.No exception, obviously. Only three active characters each. Dead or written off characters do not count as active as they are not being used. You MUST make a joining form (In the form of a blog post) for every one of your characters. Do not kill off a character that doesn't belong to you without the original owner's consent. No morbidly sexual content of any sort. A few flirty lines are permitted, but anything else is strictly banned. Keep it in your pants kids. If your character is a Tragic they must have a wound to show how they died. Or if they died of an illness, they still have to carry on that illness in The Void. Furthermore, if the character is any of the species listed below, they must follow all the rules that come with the species itself. Look in the species summaries for more details. Don't waste forum space with OOC discussions. Every post here must have some sort of roleplay or contribution. So no "claims 100th post here" or any updates on your personal life. Species Tragics This group of people, as their name suggests, have been involved in some sort of horrible accident that has rendered them unconscious, put them in a coma, or even worse, are legally dead. These people, since that they still have the lucky chance of making this place out alive, are seeking a way out of the forest so that they can be reborn once again. At first, Tragics have no memory whatsoever as to what happened that ended them up in limbo, and foolishly believe that they are simply lost in some sort of county park. As they reach the end, memories flood back. This may give the Tragics an edge or determination, others may delve into insanity. The insane ones usually go on killing sprees and stop at nothing to achieve their goal, masking their unstable, vigilante-esque murders as some sort of heroic mission. Due to how time works in Limbo, most stable Tragics have created survivor settlements and survive in packs. These packs have long since given up on the prospect of freedom and spend their days trying to add more allies to their numbers. Naive and egotistical, this species is incredibly fun to toy around with~ smelborp Category:Blog posts